Friction false-twisting units are well known for texturing thread. They have drawing off speeds of up to 800 m/min. Increases in the drawing off speed cause difficulties, among other reasons, because the thread cannot be guided on a straight path through the false twisting unit. The traditional drives for the disk sets of the unit block up the middle of the unit so that the thread experiences a deflection which is disadvantageous at high speeds. Another condition for units with high drawing off speeds is the ability to open the unit, i.e. it must be possible to swing one set of the disks out of the triangle defined by the three sets of disks carried on three spindles. It has been found in practice that, upon arrival of the thread, two sets of disks should already be in operation in order better to carry the thread along. It is therefore not sufficient to open all three sets of disks. See German application DE 2 213 147.
European application EP 02 19 246 A1 shows a false twisting unit adapted to be opened. In that case, the thread can be inserted. But, due to the toothed belt drive, the thread must be deflected after or before leaving the disk wedge. This disadvantage permits only slightly higher draw off speeds.